A particular kind of rotary pump is known by for example GB 1423673. It has a ring shaped portion aligned at an angle to the rotational axis of the pump, and additional elements that force a fluid to rotate along the angled ring. Sealing between these elements is hard to achieve and a solution has previously been attempted by the application of moveable sealing elements that are pressed using springs against the elements that force the fluid to rotate. Applying force to a seal aligned against a moving surface causes excessive seal wear and also gives rise to friction.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide a compressor with both sufficient sealing and with reduced seal wear.
Another object of the invention is therefore to provide a compressor with reduced friction loss.
These and other objects are attained by a compressor according to the characterizing portion of the independent claim.